fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
D
|-|Logo One= |-|Logo Two= For more information about Mr. Bambu's Homebrew, visit this blog. Summary D&D Homebrew is a community made extension to the basic D&D rules, often crossing over with other universes (with notable examples being Naruto, Dark Souls, and Lord of the Rings). While not one solidified verse, it does include many sub-verses created and adapted from the original basic Dungeons and Dragons game. Note: This verse does use both fan-made and canon artwork of D&D regularly. Keep this in mind that credit is not assumed for the page makers and rather goes wholly to the original artists who have dedicated their time to the game all of us have grown to love. Power of the Verse Varies from rendition to rendition, D&D defaults to Tier 2 peaks within most settings, with most players never seeing above Tier 7. That said, even the full D&D game possesses at least one Tier 1, and Homebrew has the potential for world-shattering concepts. This particular verse refers to the Homebrew campaign of Mr. Bambu, though can be expanded to include other Homebrew campaigns as well. Mr. Bambu's Homebrew While most characters fit somewhere between Tier 9 and 7, several more potent foes have feats in the range of Tier 6, with god tiers such as The Man In Black and Xavier Nightchild possessing Tier 2 feats. Ability wise, the verse has immense resistances to practically all other abilities within the verse (and powers that outright pierce those resistances). Practically all characters within the verse have Non-Physical Interaction against beings like spirits, intangible creatures, and even Type 1 Abstracts in the form of Devils; common hax abilities include Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, and even Causality Manipulation once one reaches higher tiers. User blog:Mr. Bambu/Homebrew Scaling Chains Mr. Bambu's VSBW Homebrew Technically, this is simply an extension of the existing table run by myself. The power may vary considerably depending on the feats performed by the players (though feat creation is far from the intent). Due to the fact that it is relatively early, the party currently scales to 9-B feats. Internet Stories This verse page also compiles characters from misc. stories across the internet. Their power can be extremely variable based off of the story they're on, but usually do not breach past the canon scale of power. Calculations Mr. Bambu's Setting * Mogar Smashes a Gargoyle: 0.15 kg of TNT, Wall level, Scales to Lower Low-Tiers * Vervaine Holds Back Water: 1.17 Tons of TNT, Building level+, Scales to Upper Low-Tiers * Vaerun Liquefies Iron Golem: 1.55 Tons of TNT, Building level+, Scales to Upper Mid-Tiers * Shadow Rakshasa Shatters Stone Walls: 9.34 Tons of TNT, Large Building level+, Scales to Upper Low-Tiers * Desert Djinni Nukes Villages: 4.04 Kilotons of TNT, Small Town level+, Scales to Lower Mid-Tiers * Big Money Gripp Shatters a Castle: 11.58 Kilotons of TNT, Town level, Scales to Mid-Tiers * Wrathian Summons Ravenloft Over Greyhawk: 11.8 Megatons of TNT, City level, Scales to Mid-Tiers * Rary Destroyed Greyhawk: 141.32 Megatons of TNT, Mountain level, Scales to Upper Mid-Tiers * A Magister Nuked a Goblin Kingdom: 1.72 Gigatons of TNT, Small Island level, Scales to Lower High-Tiers * Deathwing Breaks Mountains: 14.41 Teratons of TNT, Country level, Scales to High-Tiers Mr. Bambu's VSBW Setting * Aeltronex Smashed a Skull: 0.04 kg of TNT, Wall level, Scales to Lower Low-Tiers GreyFang82's Vampire Setting * Boian Popescu, along with 2 other wizards, covers the world in clouds so thick they left the world in total darkness: 32.2382079043265 Teratons of TNT, Country level (Scales to high tiers with Prep time) Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Udlmaster * Mr. Bambu * Colonel Krukov * DMUA (I play Bayhard in the VSBW section, and I wouldn't be if I didn't like it.) * Serpent of the Internet 97 * L1zerd guy (I play Lizerd, and I'm the guy that fed wererat meat which I got out of the sewers to my allies. I'm also currently running a 5e adventure with others doing a Reptilian, zombie like hybrid missions (mission involving both or one or the other)) * GreyFang82 (I play Leon, I have a 5e homebrew world about vampires, and I was the one who made Bambu waste hours of his life making a 5e homebrew class into a 3.5e homebrew class) * Darkmon cns (I have a page. Also I'm at the table) Opponents Neutral Mr. Bambu's Homebrew Characters Transcendent Beings * The Luminous Being God Tiers Tier 2 and Above * The Man in Black * Xavier Nightchild * Baba Yaga Top Tiers Tier 6 and Above |-|Protagonist Top Tiers= * Stephen Amber * Maryn * Father Braniman |-|Antagonist Top Tiers= * Acererak * Deathwing High Tiers Tier 7 and Above |-|Protagonist High Tiers= * Vaerun * Lord Wrathian * Curufin of the Bow * Ryan St. Germaine * Nandor * Mogar of the Yeomanry * Veronica Starburst * Arcanther * Shaitan * Dexion Starr * Ciren the Leprechaun * Orric One-Eye * Rocca the Savior * Gimple * Balin * Arminius * Ferrax Highborne * Oulu * Dinestra * Driz'ree * Thordin the Archmage * The Marvelous Chester * Chindus * Xinithar * Halfling Horror from the Hills * Mo'ad |-|Antagonist High Tiers= * Krypp, Chosen of Baphomet * Gorsh, Paragon of Fire * Big Money Gripp * McGloin * Dark Ranger Kezan * The Blood Witch * Varago |-|Side Characters High Tiers= Thirteen Pillars of Serth LaKresh * Draigo * Orthiel * Targonius * Valstax * Sallamont * Garond * Vesmar * Kal'tharan * Allesandra * Lilliana * Shaxx * Tormar * Qrowe Orders of Yharnam * Kamui * Risryn * Thyrin * Simeon * Grizmaldur * Feredir Mid Tiers Tier 8 and Above |-|Protagonist Mid Tiers= * Arken * Zeek * Gruut |-|Antagonist Mid Tiers= * Xanalon * Dervill * The Beast of Averoigne * Shadow Rakshasa * Mortismo Low Tiers Tier 9 and Above |-|Protagonist Low Tiers= * Glock * Krowe * Astfgl * Sir Blackblood * Hithlum * Vervaine of the Light |-|Antagonist Low Tiers= * Ned * The Headless Horseman * The Nightmare * The Shape * The Butcher * Forbidden City Witches Standard Creatures * Quazar Dragon * Aliax Mr. Bambu's VSBW Setting This setting is a continuation of the past setting, merely revised to allow for the Discord table. Characters might interact with characters from the original table. Player Characters *Bayhard *Aeltronex *Meck *Pinkie *Lizerd *Merrymen Conwick *Mocvol Stormdrum *Ash *Balxidor *Angron *Tork *Leon *Krig *Andrush Amor *Koh Non-Player Characters * Krieg Hillsbrad * The Stranger * Astfgl Species of Monsters * Aliax * Quazar Dragon Artifacts * Sphere of Annihilation * The Tomes of Nightmares * Fourteen Rings of the Shade Lord False Goblin King Arc * Zrazar Shadowpelt * The Entity * Vek of the Pomarj * Veskin and Grimbol * Rykx * Granth Razorquill * Umrogz the Deathbringer * Solta * Krodak the Ethereal The New World Arc * Marius Argenti The Scourge of Ratholme Arc * Hrothgar Grimwald * Glaimbar Dreadaxe * Vespir Weyurn * The Blackmont Lich Udlmaster's Setting Frostfall * Lady Hecate Noturna * Pitac * Uriel * Illias, Son of Elres * Haroun * Rudi of the Pheonix * Salutis the Redeemed * Sector * Gnuxa GreyFang82's Vampire Setting Deities / Other Powerful Entities * Nodens * The Cold Ones * Asmodeus Antagonists * Boian Popescu * Ralask the Lonely * Marbis the Angry Protagonists Players / The 121st Regiment * Talion * Bing * eruditeCaptain's Character (He's currently creating a new one) NPCs * Enoch Martin * Joanna Martin * Mary Martin *Alexander Martin * Sysavin Powerful Weapons & Artifacts * The Radiant Nova Whip * The Master Hunter's Trophy Emissaries of Light Antagonists God Tiers *Galeem *Dharkon *Tabuu *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Bosses *Dracula *Giga Bowser *Marx *Ganon Protagonists Players *Falco *Lucario *Ness Internet Stories * Brolaire By the Way, Can You Survive an RPG Game? *Stephen *Daniel *Hosuh *Ann *Santa Claus Category:Verses Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Games